Sessho-sama meets a Girl
by Phantom's Echo
Summary: A new futuristic girl named Lynomi. A guy from the past named Sesshomaru. A witch. A demon. One heck of a weird story.
1. ACK! futuristic mama!

Heyza! Phantom's Echo here! Enough of that. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any of these IY characters.  
  
Sessho-sama meets a Girl (not Rin)  
  
Sesshomaru walked purposely through the forest. He really didn't know where exactly he was going, just that he had to go there. Jaken stumbled alongside him, tripping over various rocks, sticks, and roots.  
  
'Jaken. Hmph. Even Rin has more balance than that stupid toad,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. If his thoughts had been audible, it would have been a mutter.  
  
Rin happily bounced alongside her savior, Sesshomaru. She looked up at him with adoring eyes, and knew that her Fluffy-chan would always stay with her. She beamed at him and Sesshomaru shocked himself by almost smiling back. Before he could stop it, a small (yet noticeable) small was tugging at the corner of his lips. Rin, knowing what a rare sight a genuine smile was from Sesshomaru, hugged his leg and bounded of to get some flowers.  
  
Sesshomaru stared in surprise. He, who was so good at keeping his emotions at bay, smiled. 'How old is she now? Six? Seven, maybe. Hm. Sometimes I wonder whether I should have saved her from Kouga's wolves. She is kawaii…Ack! What am I thinking?' Sesshomaru shook the thought out of his head and focused on the forest around them.  
  
He stopped. When he had been looking at Rin, he hadn't noticed a faint smell in the breeze. But now he stopped, sniffed, frowned. 'Human. It figures.'  
  
He decided to follow the offending smell, which he noted didn't smell so bad as other humans…actually kind of nice…'Wait! There I go again.'  
  
Jaken, noticing the abrupt change of direction, started to wonder what was wrong with Sesshomaru. 'He's been wondering around endlessly.' He thought grumpily.  
  
Sesshomaru saw a cave, and immediately concluded that was where the human was. As he stepped into the mouth of the cave, there was an arrow at his throat and a voice hissed, "Don't move."  
  
In a quick motion, Sesshomaru smacked the arrow away, and hit it with force enough to break it in two against the wall. He heard a groan from his assailant.  
  
"Aw man. That was my last arrow. Do you realize how vital to my survival that arrow is??? I've been using it over and over, to eat and such, and now you go and break it. Sheesh. Thanks a lot."  
  
Sesshomaru took in her long auburn hair and blue eyes. She glared fiercely at him and as she stooped over to retrieve her arrow, he also noted that in her short skirt and somewhat tight shirt, she wasn't bad looking. He started. Skirt? Shirt? Just like that Kago-whatever his hanyou brother traveled with.  
  
"How did you get to this time period?" Sesshomaru had found out eventually that his brother's wench time traveled.  
  
She stared at him, and flipped her hair (which was a little longer than mid-back) over her shoulder. "Hmph. If you must know, I fell through a well. What's it to you?"  
  
He felt anger starting to boil up, but his face showed no emotion. "Since you are knew here and don't know of my status, I will let you live."  
  
"Oh, gee thanks, my hero!" she said in a mocking tone and turned to go deeper into the cave. She was stopped suddenly by a hand gripping the collar of her shirt and hoisting her up to the demon lord's face. She wasn't really afraid of him, she just wanted to be left alone. Ever since she fell through the well, she had to fight all sorts of demons who just wanted to get a jewel shard of some sort that hung around her neck.  
  
"Don't ever mock me." He managed an angry tone, but he was fascinated by the fact that she was actually looking BORED to see him.  
  
"Look, demon-thing, if you want my necklace you can't have it. So buzz off."  
  
He then saw, with faint surprise, that she had a Shikon shard around her neck.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He was merely curious, and he pondered the stone for a while before she cleared her throat.  
  
"A-hem. As much as I love being held two feet off the ground, could you let me go? Being in such close proximity of you is making me sick," she said with a sneer.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but fought the urge to crush the insolent being's throat.  
  
"Fluffy-chan! Look at these flowers! I picked them and they're a present for you!"  
  
As Rin ran into the cave, the girl looked at him with a new interest. "Fluffy?" she couldn't stop a snicker from fighting its way out of her mouth. When Sesshomaru glared at her, she only laughed harder.  
  
"I grow tired of you, human. The only reason you are not dead yet is because of that thing around your neck." 'And because you smell better than most humans,' a small part of him said. He ignored it and pinched the girl in the spot on her neck. She fell inconcious immediately.  
  
She woke up in a strange room.  
  
Hee hee hee. Maybe I should not write another chapter for a long time…*dodges rotten fruit being thrown at her* okay okay! Gasp. Just review review review! Even flames are welcome. (although I feel sad getting them.) also, any ideas on how to continue the story are welcome. 


	2. one kawaii kid named rin

EEK. I think that certain full demons are angry with me for making them fall in…oops. Won't tell you yet!  
  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah, I own absolutely nothing, and none of these IY characters. I think authors make us do this to rub it in, ne?  
  
Sesshosama meets a girl (not Rin)  
  
She awoke in a strange room, and was instantly awake. She hadn't spent two months in the weird Feudal Era to not learn to be alert. She noticed that it was cold, and blamed the open window immediately. She stood, looking cautiously at her surroundings, and shut the window. She looked through it with amazement as she saw the immense gardens that surrounded the castle. She turned away only to gasp and turn back again.  
  
'CASTLE?! Now what the--' her though was cut short by how the moon shone on the fountain in the middle. Deciding to see the gardens, but still rather tired (she hadn't really SLEPT for a month and a half.) and slowly opened the door. She looked both ways down the corridor before stepping out. As her train of thought ran along the tracks of WHAT the heck she was doing here, something tugged at her skirt. She whirled around and got into a "defense" stance she learned in her martial art classes. She sighed with relief when she saw it was the little girl from the cave.  
  
"Hello." She told Rin pleasantly before remembering that the girl was traveling with that weird demon-guy that with the tail.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rin. I'm supposed to be in bed but I couldn't sleep and when I decided to explore I saw you here so I wanted to talk to you since I couldn't yesterday." The Rin-girl babbled endlessly about flowers and kept mentioning a Sesshomaru-sama and a Jaken. She noted that Rin didn't seem to like Jaken but adored Sesshomaru-sama. 'Then the guy who attacked me must be Jaken, considering his hostile attitude,' she thought until Rin said that she was sorry that Sesshomaru hurt her yesterday.  
  
"What's your name?" Rin finally asked, pleased with herself for telling this strange girl about her loving Sesshomaruu-sama.  
  
"My name? Oh, Lynomi."  
  
Rin beamed. "Nice to meet you, Lee-noe-mee." She turned the word over in her mouth, and frowned. Seeing her sour face, Lynomi laughed and said, "You can call me Nomi-chan if you like."  
  
Rin smiled again, and Lynomi felt like she was already attached to the laughing little girl. "You can call me Rin-chan!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru watched from the shadows. So this weird girl, who seemed to be from the future, had the name of Lynomi? Hmm. He chose that moment to step from the shadows, and Rin smiled broadly and ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Rin, it's long since past your bed-time." He said gently.  
  
Rin looked sad, but said, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. May Nomi-chan and me play in the gardens tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe." His tone was gentle, but left no room for argument. Rin just smiled and waved to Lynomi while heading off to her room.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve, bringing me here like that. Who do you think you are?" Lynomi glared at her captor, who's face, of course, remained deadpan.  
  
"I'm Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands." He gauged her reaction.  
  
She wasn't impressed. "Is that some fancy way of telling me all the other Western inhabitants left long ago?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, which betrayed his face by showing his anger at the insult. He regained his composure and said simply, "Where and how did you get that shard?"  
  
She shrugged. "Friend gave it to me."  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
She gave him one of her looks. He remained unfazed. "You probably don't know her."  
  
"Who?" He tried to sound like he didn't care.  
  
"Kagome. What's it matter? It's mine and I'm sick of you weird things trying to steal it. And where the heck did all the snake-youkais come from?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her, but asked the question as if he wasn't impressed. "How many youkai have you killed?"  
  
"Gee, I guess maybe fifteen or so. I woulda killed more, but I've only been here for two months so stop giving me that look. I'm SORRY if I couldn't kill more. Jeez. I also injured three. One was some weird centipede thing, one a strange deformed lizard thing, and a guy with dog ears. The dog-freak tried to kill me with some crummy beat up sword."  
  
He stared at her, but not because she hadn't killed enough youkai for his liking. Rather, he was stunned she had held out this long. Not to mention the mention of a certain guy with dog ears. "This dog-hanyou, did he have companions with him?"  
  
"No, it was kinda late maybe they were sleeping elsewhere. Speaking of which, since you offered me this bed, I'll go to sleep now." His questions were making him uncomfortable. "'Night."  
  
He didn't want her to leave, because he was curious as to how she beat his brother. Even that pathetic hanyou was pretty strong. He could understand why his brother's sword wouldn't work. Lynomi wasn't youkai and wasn't endangering anyone. He vowed to corner her later and finish his questions, but for now he went to his study and tried to sort it all out to the best of his knowledge. Obviously the girl was strong, or at least smart, to fight off almost twenty youkai. How she did that he did not know, though he sensed that she had some powers. His eyes widened. A miko? But she's from the future. She couldn't…could she?  
  
Lynomi plopped into the bed, grateful for the stop of uneasy questions. She was certain this Sesshomaru guy was after a certain piece of information, but he wasn't going to get anything from HER. 'No,' she thought as blessful sleep claimed her. 'my mouth remains shut about anything along those lines.'  
  
Lynomi was forced awake by something bouncing on her bed.  
  
"Nomi-chan! Time to eat breakfast!" yelled Rin, breathing slightly hard from her strenuous bouncing.  
  
"OKAY I'm up. I'm up!" Lynomi laughed and tackled Rin, tickling her.  
  
"Nomi-chan! STOOOOP!" Rin gasped between laughter.  
  
Lynomi laughed and let Rin up. Rin grinned and yelled, "Beat you to dining hall!" as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
She had to jog to keep in sight of Rin, but stayed behind because Rin knew the way. Luckily, Lynomi was in pretty good shape and by the time the brief jig was over, she was hardly breathing hard. Rin on the other hand, collapsed on a chair and gasped, "I…win!"  
  
"Yep. You really gave me a run for my money, kid." Lynomi patted her head, and sat down next to her, on the opposite side of the head of the table. She assumed that's where Sesshomaru was sitting.  
  
Rin looked confused. "Run for my--?"  
  
"Nevermind." Lynomi laughed, thinking Rin was just adorable. "It means you're really good."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lynomi smiled again, thinking it was hard not to when Rin was around. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that a toad-like monster was sitting across from Rin.  
  
"Good morning, Jaken!" Rin yelled happily at him, only earning a grunt in return.  
  
'Ew. So that's Jaken, ne? ugly little thing.' Lynomi thought with distaste, but was careful to keep her face deadpan, so as not to have another angry demon around.  
  
While Lynomi was pondering this, food had somehow appeared on the table, and Jaken and Rin were happily eating. She took a bite, concluded that this was good, and started eating. She remembered her manners, although she was eating pretty quickly. She hadn't had a decent meal in two months.  
  
"I take it you're enjoying the food?" asked a smooth silky voice from directly behind her, causing her to choke on her mouthful.  
  
"Uh, yeah," she said uncertainly after she swallowed. This guy was creeping her out.  
  
"Good," Sesshomaru purred and took his spot at the head. 'What a creep,' Lynomi thought, wrinkling her nose the slightest bit.  
  
Sesshomaru saw her wrinkle it, and asked in a quiet voice edged with steel, "Something wrong?"  
  
Raised to be honest, she shrugged and replied, "Yeah. You're undoubtedly the weirdest, creepiest guy I've ever met. Including that weird slimy lizard youkai." She saw him stiffen with rage, and smiled inwardly.  
  
"Considering my high status, do you not think that you should mind your manners?" he asked cooly.  
  
"Considering you kidnapped me to question me about my necklace, how about…no?"  
  
"I'm merely offering you a place to stay."  
  
"Okay, after you attacked me in my cave and knocked me out, suddenly I'm a guest. Thanks for the bed and breakfast, Fluffy, but I'm going home." She got up and turned to leave, but something again pulled her skirt.  
  
"Nomi-chan? Are you really leaving?" asked Rin, eyes turning all dewy.  
  
Sesshomaru merely smiled when Lynomi glared at him. "No fair bringing cute little kids into our argument." Sesshomaru shrugged. But he grinned inside when she sighed resignedly and sat down to resume eating. 


	3. the questionings...

Heh. Sorry to all yaz people who've been waiting for this chapter. I've been kinda lazy lately. Now I'm sure you're all bored listening to me talk and talk so read, damn you! Oh yeah, I am flat broke and don't own anything (meant to imply that I do not own any IY fans in this fic.)  
  
Sessho-sama meets a girl (not rin)  
  
Lynomi barely had time to finish her breakfast before Rin dragged her outside to play in the gardens. Sesshomaru did want to question this strange girl from the future, but he didn't want to seem too eager. 'Besides,' his inner voice said, 'Once Rin turned those dewy eyes on you, you knew you lost.' Sesshomaru frowned and decided to turn his attention to current business in his study.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha came back to the well to find Kagome waiting for him.  
  
"Jeez, here I am waiting for you when usually you come to my time and drag me over here!" Kagome smiled, nonetheless happy to see the hanyou.  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a curdling look and simply turned back to Kaede's village.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked with annoyance clear in her voice.  
  
Shippo appeared at that moment, hugged Kagome, and proceeded to tell Kagome about a human girl that kicked Inu Yasha's butt. "Yeah, he came home all battered! But he's healed now," Shippo quickly added when he saw Kagome's eyes get concerned.  
  
"What did the girl look like, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, getting a bad feeling about the whole thing.  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged, then grunted, "Red hair. Long, mid-back. Stupid wench wore a school outfit like yours. I found her and I saw my shard hanging off her neck."  
  
"Your shard? Last time I checked I was the shard's protector!" His words sunk in. Kagome definitely had a bad feeling. "Sailor outfit? Auburn hair?" she squeaked.  
  
"Feh. It was dark. Looked red to me. Stupid wench hit me with an arrow, then ASKED FOR IT BACK! Can you believe it?" Inu Yasha didn't look happy.  
  
"Uh oh." Kagome felt her lunch traveling up her windpipe.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru paused mid-study. He could hear laughter outside the window. Unbidden annoyance surged through him, but he looked out the window anyway. He saw Lynomi decorating Rin with an assortment of flowers. Rin was giggling.  
  
"Thank you so much, Nomi-chan, for putting flowers in my hair." Rin giggled again.  
  
Lynomi smiled. "Sure thing." She had arranged the flowers sit randomly on Rin's head, making it look like the giggling child was caught in a storm-- where it had rained flowers. It was hard getting them to stay, as Rin couldn't stop fidgeting. When she was done, she turned Rin around to examine her. "You look so kawaii!" Rin beamed and ran to the fountain.  
  
"Wow!" was all she could say as she gazed at her reflection.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to see what exactly the two giggling girls were up to.  
  
As he entered the garden, he saw Lynomi shiver and look around her. Seeing him, he thought she saw a flicker of anger and annoyance come across her face, but the look was gone too fast for him to tell. Instead, she made her face look like an impression of Sesshomaru's. 'A fairly good impression,' he thought, but quickly banished the thought as he walked towards them.  
  
Lynomi couldn't help but feel as if all the fun was suddenly vacuumed from the Earth as Sesshomaru approached. Rin, looking up from her reflection, noticed her Fluffy-chan walk towards her and broke out into a smile wider (if humanly possible) than before.  
  
"Fluffy-sama!" she yelled in delight and ran over to him, hugging his tail, burying her face in it.  
  
Sesshomaru, now next to Lynomi, patted Rin's head.  
  
"So, when can I leave?" Lynomi asked quietly, so Rin couldn't hear.  
  
Sesshomaru merely turned to Rin. "Rin, will you go pick a bouquet for me. A big one," he said in a monotone voice.  
  
Rin nodded happily and hauled a**(well, you know; wanna keep this rated G) over to the field.  
  
Lynomi shut her eyes briefly and sighed mentally. "Whaddya want?"  
  
He put on a face of amusement, even though he was feeling angry again, and said, "About this dog-demon you fought? How exactly did you beat him?" He said this softly, but once again put enough authority in it that he didn't think she'd refuse. She did.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." She stuck her tongue out at him, which in itself put Sesshmaru into shock.  
  
"How dare you! Do you realize you are speaking with one of the most powerful demon in Japan?" Even though he sounded angry, he was really thinking about how this mere human…a FEMALE at that…defied him openly and without any signs of fear. 'What an oddity. I shall have to figure this one out.'  
  
"Well, excuse me for not groveling at your feet properly! Next time I bow, I'll make sure to kiss every single toe, you arrogant, sniffling, annoying, frustrating, creepy little mutt!"  
  
Sesshomaru nearly bowled over from surprise. 'What did she call me? Is that sarcasm I sense in her voice. Why that insolent little…' Sesshomaru showed no sign of the anger he felt.  
  
"And do you realize just how unnerving that whole 'expressionless calm guy' act is? No wonder you're a lord! You're downright bizarre!" With that, she turned to leave, only to get caught by the collar-again. 'that seems to happen quite a bit as of late' she thought wearily.  
  
"You will address me as 'Sesshomaru-sama', you will not leave without being excused, and you will never speak to me with that tone of voice again. Those are from here on the rules."  
  
"And who's enforcing the rules? YOU?" Lynomi asked incredulously and laughed heartily. She found herself against the castle wall, the wind knocked out of her, and angry red eyes glaring at her while a dangerously clawed hand held her throat menacingly.  
  
Hm. Not much of a cliff-hanger, I hope? *cackles evilly* ack! Not the fruit! Not the-*cut short by a rotten banana exploding on her face* okay, okay, I get the hint. More later! Ciao! Anyone here like Linkin Park or Redhotchilipeppers??? 


	4. of claws and witchery

EEK! I swear, teachers are involved in a BIG CONSPIRACY to make students' lives miserable! I will testify to that! AAH! Ok, enough of my ranting…on with the show!  
  
Obviously, I don't own any IY characters. DUH. God, why do those stupid companies make you go through that? Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda blab blab blah. As you can see, I feel very strongly about this.  
  
Sessho-sama meets a girl (not rin)  
  
Lynomi gasped for air. None would come. As Sesshomaru held her by her throat, she felt her own anger rising. She could feel a surge inside of her.  
  
Screaming, her aura took power and her pupils covered her whole eye, leaving only a darkness that absorbed all light. Sesshomaru's red eyes faded to a gold as she powered up, and she gave him a look-- a look of such intensity that Sesshomaru felt the one emotion he'd quelled all these years run through his veins in a matter of seconds. The one emotion he hated, loathed creatures for possessing, had managed to keep down since he was a little more than a pup; he felt it take over. It took him a second to realize what it was. Fear. The raw emotion made him freeze, unable to get away or fight.  
  
Lynomi's normally purple aura took on a deadlier shade of maroon. Darker than the blood of a pure evil. Sesshomaru could feel the power, and even in his current state managed to think, 'so she's not a miko. Good thing, 'cause if she was I'd probably-' that thought was cut short by two hands placed on his chest. He lost himself in those black, black eyes. She chanted in a tongue…it sounded vaguely familiar. He gasped.  
  
"Who are you to speak the tongue of the Gods?" He managed out, little more than a whisper. But she heard him. Looking at him with such anger, he felt his knees start to give out. But not before she finished her chant. An energy beam shot out of her palms, in the middle of the triangle the lines formed. She yelled when she felt the power shoot out.  
  
Lynomi gasped. Her power…it was draining through her hands. Looking for Sesshomaru, she found him going through tree after tree. He was still going, a look of utter surprise and incomprehensibility on his face.  
  
Lynomi's last thought was, 'so pretty boy shows emotions. I knew he'd grow up sooner or later.' She slipped into the darkness of sleep, unaware of a certain toad-demon scrambling out of the nearest door and rushing to Seshomaru.  
  
Rin came back when she heard the scream and saw the pretty light. Her first horrid thought was that Sesshomaru-sama was hurting Nomi-chan. She rushed off to stop her Fluffy-chan from possibly killing her newest friend.  
  
She didn't expect to see Sesshomaru come blasting through the trees to her immediate left, and she traced the purple beam to its owner. Her eyes widened and she dropped the flowers.  
  
  
  
Kagome thought se felt something. She was following Inu Yasha, who brought her back to the cave and smelled Sesshomaru. Kagome just hoped Sesshomaru wasn't hurting her friend.  
  
'How'd she get here? This is not good.' She gasped. She felt…energy. There was a Shikon shard nearby. She had given the shard to Lynomi for safe keeping. She didn't want to be killed by Inu Yasha when the jewel was complete, so she always left one shard with her friend. The energy wasn't feeding off the shard…it felt like it was feeding off an inside force of…  
  
"Witchery," Kagome breathed. 'Lynomi! She's nearby!' as if to verify her thoughts, a purple light showed off in the distance, and turned maroon. Kagome felt her heart sink to her stomach. 'Not maroon. That means she's really mad…she might hurt everyone within a few miles of her if she isn't careful!'  
  
"Inu Yasha! To the light. Over there!" she pointed.  
  
Inu Yasha saw the light all right. And it scared him. He'd never felt the likes of this energy before. He hoisted Kagome on his back and flew towards the light. 'Which,' he noted grimly, 'happens to lie in the same direction of Sesshomaru's castle.'  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru awakened to an anxious Jaken and Rin hovering over him.  
  
"He awakes! Sesshomaru-sama, are you alright?" Jaken looked almost weepy.  
  
Rin, on the other hand, was straight out bawling. "I thought you'd left me!" she sobbed. She stopped eventually and looked down at Sesshomaru's face. "Nomi-chan is hurt too. She won't wake up."  
  
The dog-demon groaned and heaved himself up. He felt…tired. "Jaken."  
  
The toad ran up to him, eyes fearful. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"Get the girl. Bring her to my study in ten minutes."  
  
"She is…not awakening, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"Then wake her up!" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Jaked scuttled off.  
  
"Fluffy-chan?" came a tear-soaked voice near his knees.  
  
"Yes, Rin."  
  
She buried her face in his tail. "You were sleeping for almost fifteen minutes. I missed you."  
  
Her love for him tugged at his heart. He shook off the feeling. 'Great Kami- Sama. Around two humans for a day and I already start softening. Keep it together, Sesshomaru.' Nevertheless, he picked up Rin and wrapped his tail around her.  
  
Lynomi awoke on a soft couch. She groaned, and all the memories came rushing back to her. 'Sesshomaru. Power. Hurt. Pain…' she hefted herself into a sitting position, only to have the room spin about her. She groaned again. When the room righted itself, she thought maybe it was an office. Study? Sure, why not. She felt claws under her chin, raising her eyes to the face of Sesshomaru.  
  
"I am interested,'' he growled, "as to how you were able to draw all that power and hurt…me. Without tapping into the shard."  
  
She was suddenly wide awake. "What's it to you?" She tried to sound threatening, but when she stood, the room spun again and she toppled.  
  
Sesshomaru caught her.  
  
The room stopped spinning. When she focused and found herself being held up by Sesshomaru's chest she made a disgusted face and pushed him away, succeeding only in throwing herself back onto the couch.  
  
He looked at her with some interest. 'How interesting.'  
  
"I've never encountered a power such as yours. Tell me what it is." He demanded, not asked.  
  
Lynomi looked at him with wonder. "Wow, are you actually admitting to not knowing something?"  
  
Sesshomaru glared, but she decided to tell him anyway. With a grin, she said, "I'm a witch."  
  
How's the story so far???I NEED REVIEWS!!! *looks crazy with hungry look* MORE MORE REVIEWS! MORE! Bwahahaha! *reaches the end of her sugar-high and collapses on the ground* 


	5. smart alec

Hellohellohellohello! Heh heh. I'm on a peanut butter high! But about the story…dun dun dun! *suspenseful music* *evil cackle* *laugh soundtrack* oops. That wasn't supposed to be on the special effects track I made! *sweat drop* -.-o but anyhoo, more story, ne? oh yeah, I don't' own any IY characters…  
  
Sessho-sama meets a girl (not Rin)  
  
Sesshomaru sat on his haunches in satisfaction. His suspicions had been confirmed. "So you are a dark miko?"  
  
Lynomi looked at him with some amusement. "Dark? Who said anything about dark? I'm what you would call a white witch." When he looked at her with the slightest trace of puzzlement in his eyes, she added with a roll of the eyes, "Or maybe you specifically wouldn't call me that…"  
  
She set about explaining how people like her worked. "See, I'm a good witch. The only thing wrong with me is that I don't get mad too often. No, I mean really mad. And when I do, something happens like what just happened outside. My aura turns maroon, and that's when you know you're in trouble." She looked down. "You're lucky. This time I was very specifically angry with you. If I had been more…general about where that blast of energy went, it would have seriously hurt- maybe killed -anything within a few miles of me." She looked him in the eye. "Rin would have been hurt."  
  
His eyes unwittingly narrowed at the thought. "You would have killed her?"  
  
"Maybe." Lynomi bit her lip. "You really should not make me angry. Even if I am a good witch, like the rest of my coven, I guess I'm - and I'm not trying to be arrogant - pretty powerful. Not as powerful as my mother," she added, longing clear in her voice. She brightened a bit. "But I'm getting there."  
  
  
  
Kagome dropped off Inu Yasha's back, and ran toward the castle. Surprisingly, she didn't see any evil or ugly things here. 'I guess I wasn't expecting a garden…' she thought with some surprise. 'Sesshomaru is really surprising.'  
  
"Where do you think the wench is?" Inu Yasha asked, licking his lips. He really wanted to injure the stupid b****, and Sesshomaru was just the soy sauce to the rice [note: I was going to put the icing on the cake, but that doesn't really suit Feudal Japan, does it?].  
  
Kagome gave him a level stare. "Inu Yasha, if you lay so much as one harmful BREATH upon my friend, I will never even gather the shards for you. Not to mention about a million 's-words' that will somehow get to your ears."  
  
Inu Yasha did really want to kill this stupid wench- 'what was her name? Lemon?' -but he wanted the Shikon more. He just went forward. Kagome took that as a 'okay-I-won't-hurt-your-stupid-wench-friend' and followed him.  
  
  
  
Lynomi laughed. Sesshomaru, despite his efforts to remain nonchalant, actually seemed curious about her witchcraft.  
  
"So tell me again; you call upon WHAT to do your magic?" He seemed confused about this part.  
  
"Some of what we call on is ourselves, but only for major things. We also call on the Earth, the Universe, the Gods, the Fates, you know, the 'things that be'. I don't get the things that be part, but it seems that it makes sense to the elders, and we're really not allowed to question them. Mostly, we call on the Life force around us. The forest, ocean, and stuff. And sometimes we call on the Gods for help in some of the more serious spells. The spells in our coven are always spoken in the tongue of the divine, for the Gods help us. We are one of the few witches to be able to directly contact and speak with the Gods. It would seem we've won their favor. The elemantals like to help too."  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head in awe [yeah, I know OOC, so sue me…no wait don't!]. 'How can such a pretty girl hold so much power? She is by no means petite. She is almost as tall as I, has well toned muscles, but not bulky of course, and if it weren't for her fantastic curves, she'd almost seem gawky. Do I like her?' Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the thought, but he promptly banished it to the back of his head as he felt the presence of…  
  
"Oh no. Not now…"  
  
  
  
Kagome stopped and felt around. She and Lynomi had a pretty good connection feeling-wise, and she didn't seem to be in danger or anything.  
  
"Inu Yasha, stop a sec. I don't think Sesshomaru's hurting her…" Kagome liked the peacefulness of the castle.  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a confused look. "What's a sec?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Nevermind that. Let's just take it easy. No jumping into a room and swinging the Tetsusaiga madly around. OK?"  
  
He shrugged. "Fine then." He said gruffly. He didn't like being commanded around, but the last thing he needed here was a 'sit'. Then he'd be at the mercy of his stupid brother.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru let out a low growl, stopping Lynomi mid-sentence. "What is it Sesshomaru?" Then she felt it. "Kagome! She's here! Come on, let's go see her!"  
  
Sesshomaru caught her arm. "She's traveling with my half-brother. We aren't exactly on the best of terms."  
  
He expected her to be surprised, but she just gave a quick, slight nod and said, "Understood. Me and Kagome will take care of it, ne?"  
  
Before he could stop her, she rushed out to greet her friend.  
  
"Lynomi! It's great to see you! My math sensai said you were sick or something." Kagome and Lynomi hugged, then Lynomi saw Inu Yasha leaning against the wall looking very unhappy.  
  
"Hn. I remember you. You tried to kill me, right? Nice to see you again." She held out her hand to shake, but he growled at it. "Hmph. Bad puppy," she said with a faint mocking tone.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed and before he could lash out a silvery voice came from the doorway. "Now, now, dear brother, that's no way to treat a lady."  
  
Lynomi gave Sesshomaru a wry smile. "Didn't know you were related to the dog-guy, Sesshomaru. He looks kinda like you-" this received growls from both dog-demons "-except for the ears, of course. Now, Kagome, how'd you get here?"  
  
"Oh, I've been here for a while. Looking for the whole Shikon Jewel. You have a piece of it around your neck, and I'm afraid Inu Yasha really wants it. But he's sorry about trying to kill you, right, Inu Yasha?" answered with another grunt. "RIGHT?"  
  
"Feh. Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Not exactly top breed, is he?" Lynomi shook her head. "His rudeness never ceases to amaze me."  
  
"See? That's the kind of stuff she said to me when we fought! She's just as rude as I am!" Inu Yasha pointed out to Kagome, hoping she would change her mind about letting him kill her.  
  
"Wrong, brother." Sesshomaru cut in, seeming angry about the insult. "Unlike you, she is rude with intelligence and class." It was spoke in more or less a polite manner, with undertones of nya-nya-nya-you-are-just-a- stupid-hanyou-and-you're-just-mad-'cause-she's-smarter-than-you.  
  
Grinding his teeth together, Inu Yasha started to unsheathe his sword.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome?" Heh. Maybe she would tell him to go ahead and kill these freaks. 'It would serve them right,' he thought with satisfaction.  
  
"Sit." 


	6. prayer beads

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a million years! But the teachers are trying to kill me with work! I SWEAR! (Ytara: hmph. Excuses, excuses. Phantom's Echo: quiet, you!) so here's the story, I hope you're all still with me even though I've been a horrible, evil, despicable being???good!  
  
Sessho-sama meets a girl (not rin)  
  
Cursing, Inu Yasha peeled himself off the ground. "Wench. What was that for?"  
  
"I saw you with that sword! I told you, you try anything on Lynomi and you feel the wrath of my sits!" She stuck her tongue out, trying not to look at the smirk on Lynomi's face and the oh-wow-I-wish-I-could-do-that-because-then-I'd-kick-major-butt look from Sesshomaru.  
  
Lynomi kept smirking that lopsided smirk of hers, and Kagome tried, I mean REALLY tried, to keep a straight face. Nope. Whatever smile she was trying to hide burst out with a vengeance, and she dropped to the ground shaking in silent laughter.  
  
Lynomi felt her grin widen and she, too, laughed until tears came out of her eyes. Except her laughter was audible, making Inu Yasha look up abruptly. Kagome saw the murderous look in his eyes and tried to desperately to calm her quakes and breathe normally. Lynomi ended up leaning against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position, all the while laughing. Sesshomaru, somehow, managed to look bored.  
  
Inu Yasha just grumbled, dusted himself off, and tried to look as dignified as possible while still looking murderous.  
  
Eventually, Lynomi calmed down along with Kagome. Lynomi looked at Kagome, a twinkle in her eye from the fits of mirth she had let loose. "Haven't seen ya in a while, ne?"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry, but I didn't even notice you were gone! With the finals coming up, plus the added burden of Inu Yasha-" snarling from Inu Yasha's corner "-I really haven't spoken to my friends much at all!"  
  
Lynomi put on a face full of mock-hurt and sniffed while sticking her bottom lip out. Sesshomaru then noticed how very red and delicious those lips were beginning to-'GAH! That's it, I'm never eating that Ramen stuff she gave me ever again!' Sesshomaru thought, his eyes widening the slightest bit in horror.  
  
Lynomi giggled, and said something in a strange language. Kagome thought, and slowly said something in the language. Lynomi nodded encouragingly, and Kagome continued a little faster. They talked this way for a long time, and Sesshomaru saw Inu Yasha looking very uncomfortable, because whenever the girls laughed, they looked at him. Sesshomaru wished he could understand...  
  
"Lynomi." Sesshomaru's interruption was abrupt, causing Lynomi to lose her train of thought.  
  
"Eh? Wazzup?" He looked slightly confused, but dismissed it by saying, "You are allowed only to call me Sesshomaru-sama. And what language do you speak?"  
  
Lynomi looked visibly annoyed. "What about the great Fluffy-sama? And it's English, duh. Did you think I was Japanese or something? I'm from America oh great Fluffy-sama." The last sentence was laced delicately with sarcasm.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and said, "What were you saying?"  
  
Lynomi hesitated for a second. She and Kagome were discussing the possibility of using prayer beads on Sesshomaru, but maybe she shouldn't tell him that. 'Wait a sec, Nomi. Are you scared of this insolent demon?' so she said, "We were planning on putting prayer beads on you."  
  
Sesshomaru searched through his mind for something about prayer beads. He'd heard of them somewhere, but he forgot...  
  
Inu Yasha, however, laughed at the thought of Sesshomaru slamming into the ground from a "stay" or "Lay" or "down" or heck, even "sit".  
  
Lynomi nodded, with a smirk, to Kagome, and as Sesshomaru pondered prayer beads Kagome threw a string of them around his neck. His eyes widened, and he snarled and pulled at the beads. 'They-they won't come off!' he though in rage, and started towards Kagome.  
  
Lynomi leaned against the wall. "Hey, fluffy."  
  
He looked at her with rage, half from the stupid necklace and half from the nickname. "WHAT?" he snarled.  
  
"Stay."  
  
I know it was short, but I'll update soon! It's time to go to bed, anyway, and I still have math homework. I'm telling you, it's a CONSPIRACY! (Ytara: the homework was easy, baka. Stop complaining.) shut up, Ytara, or I'm sending Kido after you. (Kido is a kitsune. He likes muffins and me and a friend made him up along with on other kitsune. Except they were originally just regular foxes, but I decided Kido made a cute Kitsune!) (Kido: cuter than Shippo?) (Ytara: *blank look* Is that possible?) okay, enough babbling, my minions! BWAHAHA! oH, and I may put Ytara in another story, except it may or may not be Inu Yasha...hm, maybe Dragonball z...so stay tuned! *Peanut butter high* 


	7. never "stay" a taiyoukai...

OI, minna! I've already been...(drum roll) INSPIRED! Yeah, only took me a day, alright! So. The question: what does "stay" do to Sesshomaru???  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot one in the last chapter, but can we be intelligent enough to assume I don't own Inu Yasha and co.? cuz I don't, obviously, or I'd put this in the actual manga!  
  
Sessho-sama meets a girl (not rin)  
  
As with any other "stay", Sesshomaru did what was expected- he froze. No problem, right? Wrong. Unfortunately, he froze in mid-step, so he wasn't quite in balance. He toppled over with a muffled "OOF!" and started shouting a ring of curses through his closed lips.  
  
"That's not very nice, fluffy-sama." Lynomi chided in mock disappointment. "I expected better from a lord."  
  
Kagome giggled, but immediately stopped from a look thrown at her by Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha was full-out laughing, but Kagome sat him. Just for good measure.  
  
Now, with curses flowing fluently (or maybe not so fluently from Sessho-his lips froze) from either dog-demons, Kagome and Lynomi finished their conversation. In English, much to the boys' dismay.  
  
Here's what they were saying: (keep in mind that Kagome is just learning English at this point)  
  
Lynomi: So what do we do now?  
  
Kagome: I think that they will be very infuriated. What is that word for infuriated? The short one?  
  
Lynomi: mad?  
  
Kagome: ah! That's it!  
  
Lynomi: yeah, well, what can they do? We hold the power of the beads! *Imitates creepy music*  
  
Kagome: *giggles at music* you're right. I wish they weren't such bakas.  
  
Lynomi: idiots.  
  
Kagome: I always forget that!  
  
Lynomi: that baka means idiot?  
  
Kagome: yes. That. So how's Sesshomaru?  
  
Lynomi: hnh! Calls himself lord, ne? I've seen more "lord" potential in a rock!  
  
*giggles from both*  
  
Sesshomaru looked up suspiciously when Kagome, then Lynomi, said baka. He was recovering from his "Stay", and just getting up when he heard Inu Yasha's wench say his name. Lynomi snorted, said something with a smirk, and they both giggled.  
  
He growled. 'surely they do not laugh at the great Sesshomaru!'  
  
Lynomi looked up from his growl, and determined that he had heard them giggling over his name. 'smarter than I gave him credit for!' she though sarcastically, and flashed him an innocent grin.  
  
"I don't like this English language. It sounds like seagulls' squawking!" Sesshomaru informed them, sniffing daintily.  
  
"Hey! Lay off the language!" Lynomi tried to sound stern, but couldn't help but grin at the way Sesshomaru hid his discomfort at not understanding through arrogance.  
  
His eyebrows knit together. "Lay off-?"  
  
Sigh. "Nevermind, fluffy."  
  
He glowered at her and swept out of the room.  
  
He stopped when he heard her. "So, you guys taking me home, or what? I kinda miss television!"  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. 'what? Jealousy? Over some guy who's parents idiotically named "television"? what kind of a name is Television anyway?' he glared at the wall.  
  
"Feh. As if we'd ever help you."  
  
"Inu Yasha! Be nice, or I'll "s-word" you!"  
  
he heard Lynomi's leering voice. "Poor little puppy. Held down by his woman, is he?"  
  
Sesshomaru heard sputtering from Inu Yasha and Kagome. "I AM NOT HIS WOMAN!" "What the hell are you talking about, wnech? I am held down by no one, and she is not my woman!"  
  
"Now where have I heard that before?" Lynomi's voice again. She sounded amused. "Oh yeah, Kagome, didn't you and John say that last year?"  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at Lynomi's tact. Inu Yasha let out a low growl. "Who's this John?" he sounded slightly murderous.  
  
"Inu Yasha! You mean, kagome didn't...tell you?"  
  
Sesshomaru snorted inwardly. There probably wasn't a "john", considering Kagome's sputterings.  
  
"Wench! Who's John!"  
  
Lynomi snickered. Kagome found her voice. It was amused, and scolding. "LYNOMI! You know as well as I do that there is no John! Inu Yasha, didn't know you cared..."  
  
"...feh! Who said I did! I don't'!"  
  
Lynomi sobered, and lowered her voice. "Really, guys, when are you getting me out of here? I already asked, and Sesshomaru doesn't seem too keen on letting me go..."  
  
Kagome also kept her voice lowered- 'in vain,' thought Sesshomaru. 'I can hear her loud and clear.'  
  
"That's what we came for. What exactly has he done to you?"  
  
"Asked me a lot of stupid questions. And...he hasn't told me, but I think he wants to tap into my power."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened. How had she known? He wasn't in practice of taking things from humans, but if she spoke with the gods...he needed her power. He'd be the most powerful youkai in the world, and he'd succeed at his dream: killing Inu Yasha, therefor getting the Tetsusaiga.  
  
He heard Kagome speak again. She sounded worried, and he could almost imagine her biting her lip. "we could get you out now...Inu Yasha? Can you fly with two people on your back?"  
  
Inu Yasha was snapped back to the conversation when Kagome asked him a question. He knew his brother was listening. He just hadn't told the girls for revenge. "Eh? What'd you say?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I SAID, can you fly with me and Nomi on your back?"  
  
"Why are we flying?"  
  
"We're helping Nomi-chan escape! Weren't you listening?"  
  
'Uh oh.' Inu Yasha thought. 'I hadn't listened to their conversation! They still don't know Sesshomaru is listening...!' his thought was cut short by Sesshomaru gliding into the room. Lynomi gagged when she saw that he was beadless.  
  
"How'd...how'd you...?"  
  
He smiled wickedly. "No youkai lord grows up without knowing how to escape the mild imprisonments. Now, maybe it's time for our guests to leave."  
  
Lynomi looked down at the floor. 'Oh great. I bet he heard everything!' she cast an angry glance at Inu Yasha. 'he could have told us! I knew he sensed him!' Inu Yasha merely looked out the window, suddenly enraptured by the gardens.  
  
"Fluf-er, Sesshomaru-sama, I will be going with them...right?"  
  
He smirked at the obvious kissing up she was doing to get away. "No."  
  
The look she gave him was so filled with anger, he could've sworn he saw her aura darken...but a second later, it was normal. 'she has surprisingly good control over her emotions...'  
  
"LOOK, fluffy, I'm going home, I'm eating some decent fast food, paying a special visit to the Television, listening to the radio, and taking a SHOWER! And there is nothing you can do about it!" he was, in a flash, standing in front of her.  
  
"Wraiths." He called to the wraiths of the house. He rarely used them, but for this occasion...they were used to expel people from the grounds, and in seconds, Kagome and Inu Yasha found themselves outside the gate with wards protecting the castle from any further intrusion.  
  
Lynomi visibly deflated at the sight of this. "...or maybe there's something..."  
  
"Come, Rin is waiting for you."  
  
"Why are you keeping me here?" she demanded.  
  
"Do not question me, human."  
  
"What? Suddenly, my name is HUMAN?"  
  
"yes."  
  
Outside, Rin was picking flowers, and she squealed in delight when she saw Lynomi approaching. Sesshomaru then left to watch them from the window of his study.  
  
After picking flowers for half an hour, she sat with Rin and waited for the infectious little girl to fall asleep. And then she did the only thing she could think of: she ran.  
  
I AM THE AUTHOR, HEAR ME ROAR!  
  
Okay, it wasn't that good, I know! *bawls* sniff...I need some bananas...  
  
*comes back later on a peanut butter high* hee hee! I hope you enjoyed my poor writing skills! But I'm off for now! Time to raid my brother's room for old comedy movies! *leaves, still on peanut butter high* 


	8. a...spiritual bond? (think saiyans)

Hiya peoples I said I'd update more and I did! You did have faith in me right? *silence* RIGHT?? *lonely spectator snores in audience…which consists of only him* you guys are breaking my heart, really. Where has all the fans gone???  
  
Sessho-sama meets a girl (not Rin)  
  
Lynomi crashed through the forest for about a mile, before finally getting her wits about her. 'Kami, Nomi, you now better than that! He'll see this mess from a good couple of football fields off!' she thought, and immediately slowed and picked her way around the brush carefully.  
  
After she got the hang of it, she could move very quickly.  
  
As Sesshomaru bathed (BACK fluffy fans! BACK, I say!) he suddenly snapped his head up. 'her presence…it's gone…NANI?' he leapt, quick as lightning, grabbed his kimono and bounded in flying leaps towards where he knew Rin was.  
  
"Rin!" he barked when he was about fifty yards away.  
  
Rin turned, beaming as she recognized the voice immediately. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Where is Lynomi?"  
  
Rin looked confused for a second before smiling in understanding. "OH, you mean Nomi-chan! She ran over there. She said she was going to visit the flowers."  
  
Sesshomaru relaxed for a second. 'Oh, she's just visiting the flowers.' He started to turn towards his castle before he froze again. 'WAIT A MINUTE! There aren't any flowers over there!' cursing inwardly, he ran, or rather bounded, in the direction Rin's childish finger had pointed.  
  
Rin looked at him, shaking her head. "Grown peoples are weird."  
  
Lynomi gasped from exhaustion. The woods were thick in this area; she cursed herself for not finding that out before she decided to run this way. She was even more disgruntled when she realized that given the gardens that she and Rin were playing in had a very bad position as far as escape went. She had been running for about twenty minutes before she remembered that the gates through which Kagome and her hanyou companion had been booted through were on the opposite side of the castle from the flower meadows Rin had insisted on playing in.  
  
'Shoot.' She thought as she found herself on the edge of a ravine, with a very angry looking river about thirty feet below. 'Why me??'  
  
Sesshomaru found the girl's trail easy enough to follow for a little over a mile, but then she obviously brightened up and went more carefully. 'No matter,' he thought with a smirk. 'I can still find her using my smell. Even if it will take more effort than the wreckage she had left in her wake earlier.'  
  
Lynomi stopped for a bit at the river. She'd estimate to be about five miles away from the accursed castle. She just hoped the youkai lord wouldn't notice her absence.  
  
Sesshomaru's smirk grew as he saw her on the edge of a river. She was looking at the sun, obviously to determine the time, and then she bent down and drank from the river. He had to admit, she was surprisingly fast. She had already gotten seven miles from the castle before he found her.  
  
Lynomi stiffened. She could've sworn she felt a presence. she stretched out her mind using her witchcraft. 'NANI??? This fast? How did he find me?' she kept herself calm. As long as she made him believe that she wasn't alerted to his presence, then she still had a chance.  
  
She walked a bit down the bank, towards where she felt his aura. Then the other way, a little farther. Lynomi took a deep breath. Then leapt into the river.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief as she launched herself into the river. He saw her surface, and look at him. 'So she knew. It must come with this…ability of hers.' He frowned. He had meant to question her again about her craft. Why hadn't he yet?  
  
Lynomi looked from the water to the place she knew he was at. She couldn't see him yet, but she knew he was there. She tore her focus from the lord and concentrated on staying above water. She felt an undercurrent pull at her legs. As she was pulled under, she felt water fill her mouth as she tried to scream.  
  
The youkai lord was unhappy. Of course, he could still find her, but it might actually take effort… dunking herself in the water killed off a lot of his reliability on his smell. He shook his head, and walked down the bank. He looked up abruptly, as he felt a pain in his chest…He couldn't breathe…WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING? (okay, I got bored with the plot and decided to add a bit of dbz here. They're bonding, k? although he acts like it, vegeta will never get as hot as sessho! But veggie's not bad either…hmm…oh, since they're bonding, he feels her pain at not breathing…) as suddenly as it began, the pain stopped. All he could remember was great fear because he couldn't breathe, and strong emotions that he knew couldn't possibly come from him…his eyes grew wide. 'good god no! am I forming a *gulp* BOND??' sesshomaru shook his head and dismissed the thought. 'seems the lack of air has gotten to me.'  
  
A couple miles away, Lynomi lay on the bank, gasping.  
  
A/N okay, LAME I know, but it's three in the morning right now and I am hella bored! I watched all my bro's comedy movies, even "The Big Lebowski". I won't even tell you how many times I watched that. I still laugh at it! And I'm all out of peanut butter. There goes my peanut butter highs!!! But luckily, I have good, old, faithful………BISCOTTIS! That's right, the delicious coffee treats. Might I add that the regulars go great with tea? And, for those of you who were fantastical enough to review,THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you:  
  
Steph ( ): I love your reviews, and also, you review lots so it makes me happy! I'd offer you peanut butter, but I'm out…Biscotti?  
  
Mattaki: thank you! And before you get any ideas, PLEASE burden me with reviews! Really, it's okay! I don't mind at all! Really!  
  
Jaye: yes, I am EVIL!!! Bwahahahahahahaha! Sorry, temporary mental relapse…thank you for the support of the Phantom's Echo self esteem club!  
  
Natalie: you betcha! Here ya go! ENJOY! (or else…) j/k! hope you like the story so far!  
  
Nizumo Mikomi: YES! I am the cliffhanger QUEEN! Bow before me! *blinks and shoves the biscottis away* nothing beats peanut butter, eh??? Thanks!  
  
Ashley: I've been trying to get my email to work, but my computer is loaded up with my brothers COUNTRY SONGS! (I know, I have the weirdest family alive! -.-' ) but thanks anyway, and as soon as I beat my bro into getting rid of his songs and actually BUYING the cds, I'll drop you a line from my email!And you are definitely right, I must be the weirdest person I know!!! *Sees bro's music folder and gets evil look* you'll be hearing from me soon! *is off to see the wonderful power the delete button has*  
  
SATI: thanks! I like to think this is a good story, anyway. But I secretly have a big factory in the back producing these stories! (evil laughter) WORK, my minions, WORK! Bwahahaha!…okay, just kidding…phew, I need to tone my acting skills…  
  
Thanks peoples for your amazing reveiws! Until next time, on "when dairy queen employees ATTACK!" 


	9. nightmare-thingy

HEYZA peeps! Oh, and just wanted to say (as the reviews I'm getting are GREAT!!! Heehee!) to ashley: lynomi, just so you know, is someone I play in roleplay chat, and trust me, her attitude can be very bitchy. So I can't imagine the real her with sesshy either. But know that I've toned down her personality a bit, I think they make a better match. Besides, it's now like fluffy-chan couldn't stand a little excitement anyway! And peanut butter highs…well, that's a weird story. See, my friend was talking to someone else about being very hyper, and so I cut in saying maybe she was sniffing peanut butter (I honestly have no idea what possessed me to say peanut butter), and it's kind of became a joke between me and those few people since then. Fyi, you can get high off biscottis too… not as good as the ol' PB, though.  
  
Sesshomaru: wench, I demand that I do not, I repeat DO NOT go through the horrible degradation of being in a bond with… that… *disgusted beyond words* HUMAN!  
  
Me: relax, fluff-o, it's not all that bad. And you'll regret calling me a wench. In fact, just for that, I'll make you kiss riiiight….*scans story*HERE!  
  
Sesshomaru:…you wouldn't dare…  
  
Me: *shrugs* if it makes you feel better to think that, fine.  
  
Sesshomaru:*grumbling* damn human harpy.  
  
Me: that's it. Lemon scene, right here.  
  
Sesshomaru: ARGH!  
  
Onto the story!  
  
Sessho-sama meets a girl  
  
Lynomi dragged in breath after breath, focusing on that alone. Even so, water was clogging her breathing tube, and it felt as if it were swishing in her very lungs. She saw black creep into the corners of her vision, slowly taking over her sight, and leaving her in darkness.  
  
***************  
  
Black. All around. Suffocating her to the point where her lungs refused to work. At a snail's pace her lungs began pumping up again. She could breathe, and she did. She breathed in the incredible black until it knew every inch of her body, and she was intimate with it's soul. Her aura began to flare, and it embraced the dark warmth jovially, and lit the space around her. She couldn't think clearly-her brain was hiding in the outskirts of her aura's light, and it was giggling at her. It's giggle was very contagious, and she found herself laughing with it. With the speed of light her mind was in her head again. She shook her head…It felt out of sorts with the sudden weight. She hadn't realized how intelligent she was. She frowned at the fact that it wasn't light anymore. She could barely carry it…  
  
In slow motion she fell to the floor, weighed down by her mind. She had the worst headache. It gnawed at her forehead and pounded at her temples. Her body was bursting into flame. The heat was unbearable. Blood oozed down her legs from various cuts. Her arms were no better than her legs. Her ribs… they were broken… her body… it was in pain.  
  
***************  
  
Sesshomaru came close to where he knew Lynomi was. He stopped dead, aware of another youkai in the immediate area… in fact, it was dangerously similar to the place where Lynomi was. He ran the only way a panicked demon could- in long leaps with the feet barely hitting the ground. In slow motion you would have noticed that only the actual toes of the foot even came in contact with the ground, and it was so brief that the grass didn't even register that it had just been stepped on.  
  
He came to stop abruptly and with grace and control. His eyes narrowed when he saw the youkai (a stupid one at that) picking up the unconscious witch and shaking it around with neck-snapping speed. The only reason Lynomi's neck wasn't snapping was because she was as limp as a rag doll, if not more so. There was acid dripping from the bear-like youkai's teeth, and it was burning Lynomi's flesh, but not too badly. Just enough to seep into her numerous cuts. (A/N explain Lynomi's dream?)  
  
Sesshomaru wasted absolutely no time in slicing the youkai's head of it's shoulders, and proceeded to stab it with a rage he had never before felt in his life, not even when his father took that weakling human as his new wife to replace Sesshomaru's mother. His vision was poka-dotted red, and his blood was at an inhuman temperature. It boiled through his veins and made his vision blur.  
  
Finally, he didn't know how long, his vision cleared and he saw the youkai was chopped just short of a hamburger-like texture.  
  
****************  
  
Kagome held on for dear life as she told Inu Yasha to go as fast as possible. "Go, Inu Yasha, GO!!!"  
  
"Feh, wench, I heard you the first four times. This is as fast as I can go."  
  
"I know a SLUG who can go faster than you!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha ground his teeth, and struggled with his anger. It would only lead to disaster to become enraged in full flight, especially at these speeds. He growled, "He must be one hell of a slug, then!"  
  
"MORE THAN YOU"LL EVER BE!!! FASTER!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha angrily whipped his head around to retort (with cursing)… and ran smack into a tree. "SHIMATTA!!!"  
  
****************  
  
Lynomi slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but one thing did register in her mind; she was in a blanket. A big fluffy one. A very familiar one. As her vision cleared, she found a very familiar room to match the blanket.  
  
She bolted upright in bed, and groaned in pain. Looking over her body, she saw teeth marks, and burns. Nasty burns. She focused her witchery on healing, and succeeded in disinfecting and closing the wounds before exhausting herself. Her aura seriously drained from the ordeal, she tried her hardest to make sure to at least sleep a healing sleep.  
  
***************  
  
From the shadowed corner of her room, Sesshomaru stood silently, angrily. When he found out she had tried to leave, he felt almost… betrayed. 'Over what? Her leaving? Hmph. Since when do you feel emotion over such a life form? A couple of bites, and she almost dies. I do not feel betrayed. And that's final.'  
  
Before he could stop it, a rogue thought found its way into his mind: 'Am I really that bad a companion?'  
  
  
  
A/N heyza peeps I know it took a while but I had no idea what to do! But now I'm back on track, and the storyline should be easier. Buh byes!!!  
  
Oh yah, r and r. *peanut butter high* you know I couldn't leave the peanut butter high out! 


	10. kansas went thataway

Heyza peeps! I'm starting to run out of ideas, so help is most definitely welcome! BRAiNSTORM!  
  
Ashley: *eyes widen as she slowly backs away* the legendary frappichino high! There's only one thing to counter that. *look of grim determination as peanut butter is pulled out* I normally wouldn't go this far… but… it's time… for the EXTRA_CHUNKY peanut butter!!!!! Bwahaha! *becomes high just from being in the same immediate area as the extra chunky pb* wooooohhhh…….. Later: wow. I'm calm now and have just recently reread your comment. Have you tried talking to the both of them? Or tried to reconcile them? (Forcefully, if need be *evil grin* j/k) wish you luck with the prob, I'll try to think of something to help but that's probably my worst subject ever: understanding people. Sigh…  
  
Now! On to the story!!!!!  
  
Sessho-sama meets a girl  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with self-pity at that last thought. He was about to mentally berate himself for thinking such idiotic thoughts when he felt the human stir again.  
  
************  
  
Lynomi groggily sat up. She remembered…waking up in a room at a demon's castle. Weirdest dream she'd ever--NANI??? She looked around, sleepiness long since forgotten. Dear god. Wasn't a dream. Wasn't a dream… 'I am in the castle!…again. What did I do, kami? What??? Do I deserve this? And whatever it is I did, I'm SORRY!'  
  
************  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at the girls emotions; first, sleepy ignorance. Then, shock, as she looked around the ground. The last one disturbed the youkai lord, though. It was self-pity. Regret. She looked like this was the very last place she'd ever wanted to be, and she'd sooner jump of a cliff fortythousand feet in the air surrounded by sharp pointy rocks than breathe another soul-shaking breath in the creepy castle.  
  
He growled unconsciously, and before he knew it, she was staring right at him.  
  
***********  
  
In the midst of her panic, she heard a growl. It was barely audible, but it was there. It spoke volumes; it was angry, frustrated. Like it was trying to figure something out yet just couldn't. It was also…just furious. Murderous. Offended. That wasn't what scared her the most, however. What scared her the most was the fact that she knew who the growl belonged to.  
  
Slowly, she turned. At first she couldn't see anything except his outline. He was in a shadowy corner. As if it were a hologram suddenly coming to life, he stepped forward into the light. Whatever she had interpreted from the growl was there. Ha. It was there all right. And increased about ten- fold.  
  
"Stay away," Lynomi warned, even though she knew he wasn't going to heed her commands. She wasn't in any condition to give orders, anyhow.  
  
He growled lightly. "Why did you leave. I specifically told you to stay with Rin. It was generous of me to let you play with her in the garden."  
  
"Oh, really? You're right, that was damned gracious of you to let me do that. You're the best kidnapper I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He could've sworn he saw sarcasm drip off of her voice and puddle onto the floor.  
  
"Be respectful, wench."  
  
"Once you earn my respect, I shall give it in pounds, Fluffy."  
  
"What is it with you future wenches? do you realize the danger you are in?"  
  
"OF COURSE I DO! Why else would I run away?"  
  
At this he regarded her with calm and warning eyes. "You will not try to run from me again."  
  
Lynomi snapped at this. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DEMONS?? ARE YOU HAVING A STROKE? IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SO INSANE? IS THAT STROKE COMING IN INSTALLMENTS???" She could feel her aura reaching its danger level. She calmed herself down. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"I merely wish to know more of your power. I have treated you well, have I not?"  
  
"Yeah, I was living the life of a caged rat. A very well-fed caged rat, mind you."  
  
"Your skirt and shirt was ripped. I brought you a kimono." Sesshomaru wasn't one to run from a good argument, but this girl was obviously going to win.  
  
She though for a moment, then grinned, her personality doing a complete turn and running like hell in the opposite direction. "No need! I left my jeans here! Damn, I coulda used those while I was runnign through the bramble bushes."  
  
She pulled the jeans out from under the futon. She had hid them there when Jaked came to replace her clothes with kimonos. Sesshomaru did not bother hiding his distaste. "I would rather you wear traditional women's wear." The way he said it made it obvious that this was not a request.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him, much to his surprise( not that he showed his surprise), and said, "I will not wear those horrible excuses for bath robes!" She secretly thought that the kimonos were very pretty, but she wanted to make his life as hard as possible.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but eventually thought, 'fine. Let her think she's winning. Although I've never seen anything like those…jeans.' "Very well." He said aloud, and swept out of the room, leaving the kimono on the bed.  
  
***************  
  
"I TOLD you to go faster! Now look! She's gone!" Kagome screamed hysterically.  
  
"If YOU hadn't made me go faster, I would've avoided that tree and gotten here on time!" Inu Yasha roared back.  
  
Panicking, Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed. "oh my kami oh my kami my friend has been captured by a cold, ruthless, demonic killer. Oh my kami…"  
  
**************  
  
"See? They cover my legs. They're called flares."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't think they were much better. The pants from the waist to the knees were skin tight, leaving little, if anything, to the imagination. They flared lightly around the ankles. Somehow Lynomi had also hidden a tank top, which said "Old Navy" on it, and was wearing it. It was also tighter than any kimono he had ever seen.  
  
"What's a navy?"  
  
Lynomi looked up from the window. "Hm? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your shirt has the word old navy on it. What is a navy?"  
  
Lynomi laughed (Sesshomaru, to his disgust, thought of a very poetic sentence to describe that moment), and said, "Oh, that's just the name of the company that makes the shirt."  
  
Sesshomaru "hmphed" and continued to observe the strange little human.  
  
OKAY, love is in the air. Can you imagine fluff-o thinking poetically? It probably went, "her lips are as red as blood, her skin as pale as a dead person, and her hair the color of the puffiness around crying eyes." Hrmph. Oh, and, "Her eyes are as glittery as someone sweating from fear of being killed by me." Hrmph again.  
  
So, seeya. Lemons in the future? Whaddya think?  
  
Fluff-o: If I have a lemon scene with a human you shall die. And I did not appreciate the poem you said I probably thought of. I am more poetic than that.  
  
Me:Snort. Yeah, right.  
  
Fluff-o: You think I can't be poetic? I'll show you! *stomps off*  
  
Me: *looks after him* I don't even wanna know. If you do, then stop by the author's note at the end of the next chappie! Byecha! 


End file.
